A Wounded Warrior's Treatment
by Heishikaze
Summary: Bonus chapter to my story A Strange Union. Features Moodozer and Amatsuchi. WoW C Blizzard


A Wounded Warrior's Treatment

It had been some time since it had only been the two of them around. Ravna had left for a minor quest, and Kaf'Ziel had already been gone for some while. Gnomeline was currently in Ironforge, having a little trip for herself.

Amatsuchi and Moodozer had been in a severe fight, where Moodozer had been holding the enemies as Amatsuchi had zapped them with her magic.

Due to her weakness and lack of experience, plus the limited mana, it had taken a long time, so Moodozer had taken on a lot of damage. She had tried to heal him with her Gift of the Naaru, but she just wasn't powerful enough to heal everything.

He had tried to brush her off saying it was no big deal, but his right thigh had been inflicted a deep wound which was bleeding too much for his own good. Therefore Amatsuchi had done her best driving off the most dangerous mobs of creatures and had brought Moodozer further into the forest. There, she had used most of her energy trying to make a tent.

As the success finally was within grasp, she looked triumphant at the Tauren that lay in the grass in the shadow if a tree.

Mostly it had been him that made the tents as she did something else, but he was in no shape for that.

A short while later she had made some sort of bed inside the tent. An inn would have been preferred, but they were too far away from any inn, so this would have to suffice. Then she roamed through the bags they always carried along, looking for some Band-Aids. She found not as much as she hoped for. The wound in his thigh was the worst, but she had made a temporary compress for it to make it stop bleeding. Her healing spells such as Gift of the Naaru and Healing Wave plus the Band-Aids would have to do, at least for now. And if it did not she could tear some of her skirt and use as Band-Aid.

After struggling a little, she managed to get the dozy Moodozer into the tent and onto the bed made from patches of fur from animals she had skinned, with a blanket covering them; to prevent the fur from being caught in his wounds. She started the treatment of his body at once, not finishing until late night.

Moodozer woke up in something that looked like a tent. He saw his armour lying on the ground not far away from him. His whole body was stiff and it hurt. He sat up and stretched. Where was Amatsuchi?

As he sat up and threw away the blanket that had covered him, he noticed he was almost naked, only his undergarment remained.

'She must have done it when she healed his wounds', he thought, not really minding his own nakedness. It was freeing, somehow, to be able to walk around like this. As he was about to rise up and walk out, the piece of cloth that made out the door was removed, and Amatsuchi walked in.

Her pale, almost white skin glistened in the rays from the morning sun. The curves of her female body were more obvious and alluring than ever. He simply stared at her, speechless. Other than her head and the ankles above her hooves, her skin was free of hair. It looked silky and smooth, and he got a sudden urge to touch it, stoke it, tenderly.

The ample breasts of the female was not covered by her hair as they usually were after she had been bathing, they were now being shown in their full glory. And he did not mind. At all.

She looked at him with her big, pale blue eyes, as her soft looking lips curled into a smile beyond imagination.

"I see you are awake and full of energy," she spoke the words slowly, tenderly, staring into his eyes. His usually golden eyes shone like amber in the light from the early sun.

He felt his lust gather up inside of him, trying to get the better of him. He fought back. But looking at the female Draenei before him, he realized he had already lost.

It was too much of a master piece to his eyes and mind; if he let this chance pass, who knew when the next would come?

He saw that her eyes grew slightly larger and her cheeks turning slightly rosy as she saw his member erecting.

He reached forwards, touching her velvet ebony hair, stoking it behind her ear, gently pulling her closer into a hug similar to that of a summer breeze. They were barely touching, but were close enough to feel the heat of one another's body, to hear and feel the breathing of the other.

Her sweet breathing into his neck served the function of egging him further on. His hands willingly sought for curves to touch, finding the most suitable there and then; the roundness and firmness of her bottom.

She stroked his cheeks, pulling him in for a kiss. It was a long time ago since they had last kissed; but they had done it before and had already overcome the difficulties they had had in the beginning.

Moodozer wasn't able to hide his lust anymore. His cock was literally throbbing, and his kisses were savage.

Despite the wilderness inside of him wanting to come out, he somehow managed to lay her gently down onto her belly, stroking her lean, slim back as she was bent over.

He grabbed her hands, pushing them down in front of her, not using much effort holding them there as she did not fight back. The other hand he placed upon her right shoulder.

Somehow, in the midst of all this, his undergarment had seemed to vanish. How he did not know, and he did not care. It was more convenient like this. The two of them naked, together, like this.

Amatsuchi turned her head, looking at the male Tauren through the corner of her eye. His pitch black fur was wet by a fine layer of sweat, and he was covered in small wounds all over his body. His face was the only place not wounded, as far as she could see. He was also looking at her, observing her body, her curves, her face, her tail and… she blushed. Somehow, she always blushed under his stare. Her legs were trembling slightly, with lust and desire.

He noticed that, releasing her shoulder, stroking her butt, then her thigh. He still disabled her to move her hands, leaving her very exposed to his strength. She was not able to resist or fight back when he spread her legs, only needing one hand to do so. The stroking resumed, this time her inner thigh was the target, going a little further up with each stroke. Until his fingers finally reached her moist cave. He got an immense urge of pleasing her. Any way possible, if he could. Or maybe it was just his own desires he wanted to please. Wasn't sure, but wanted to insert his throbbing length into something. Preferably something tight.

He didn't hesitate much before he carefully slipped his erected member into the female's already wet cave. She squirmed underneath him, letting out cute moans. Tears formed in her eyes. It hurt… he was so big… but it felt so good. She didn't want him to stop.

It was not their first time. In the beginning they had used a shrink ray to make him smaller, but they had, a couple of times, tried to enter him in his full size, to see if it was too big. It was not, but if they did it too often like that she would get sore. Very sore. Therefore they had agreed that once in a while when the shrink ray was not available, they could do it without it.

He shoved his throbbing erection as far in as it would go, holding Amatsuchi down with his hands. The female moved her tail away, so it wouldn't be in his way. Didn't want it to get hurt.

Slowly he caught up with his usual pace, ramming into her faster and harder. She arched her back, turned on by the thought of her man being in total command, where she could do nothing but obey. And obey she did, and enjoyed every second of it.

Knowing that he liked a good fight, she did her best to fight back, taking on the role as a victim.

"No…" she squirmed, panting heavily, trying to get her hands out of his. "Don't… You have to stop… it hurts…"

The tauren was being egged even more on by her pleads. She didn't mean it. She never did. Moodozer knew she would have zapped him with some magic or really screamed if she didn't want to.

She arched her back upwards, trying to tilt him off by moving her legs. Not stopping ramming into her for a moment, he placed his knees on hers, keeping her legs under control. Though his knees now rested on hers, he was careful to not support his weight on them, and instead used his hoofs to take the toll of his weight.

As he got more lustful; his rams got harder and harder. He was hardly even sweating. He had a lot of stamina, and could go on forever with no break.

The movements from his hips had torn open the wounds, and from the wound on his thigh blood trickled down onto Amatsuchi's leg. Neither of the two lovers cared.

Her moans got louder as she neared climax, and from the way he slowed down a little, she knew he was about to come as well. He always slowed down when he was about to come, to make the moment last longer.

"I…Inside me…" she pushed out through her screams of joy, a lonely tear rolling down her cheek.

"But what if…" he argued, being cut off shortly after opening his mouth.

"We're different species… how can I get pregnant, Moodozer?" she asked in a playful voice. He looked down on her, realizing he had lost to her logics. Besides, he didn't mind filling her up, marking his territory that way.

Leaning down, kissing her cheek gently, he whispered, "As you wish, milady."

Shortly after, he burst. Filled her womb entirely with his white, hot semen. She came with him, her body starting to relax. Her body was trembling, jolts of pleasure still running through her sore limbs, a thin line of salvia running down from the corner of her lips.

The big tauren gently turned the draenei around, she was completely still in his arms. He looked at her face, enjoying the pleased expression of hers. He licked her drool away, then kissing her.

She returned the kiss, as always. The small hands of the female stroked his cheeks before grabbing his horns. They were usually used for support when she needed to get up. Moodozer found it entertaining how Amatsuchi found new ways to use his horns, but this time he didn't let her get up.

"Let's rest… I am feeling a lot better, thanks to you… So maybe we should do this a lot more often?" he chuckled as he lay down next to her, wrapping his arms around her slender frame. He loved how he could hold her entire body against his.

She giggled faintly. "Maybe… maybe…"

Her voice was only a whisper, and merely even that as she drifted off to a sweet sleep, not noticing that the bull-man had already fallen into a deep, content sleep.


End file.
